Super Smash Trio: Eve of Beginning
by Silo
Summary: Kirby, the cute lil pink fluff ball himself, arrives on Dream Planet to find that all is not well...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! This story is all about Kirby, at the beginning chapter. Kirby arrives home, but all is not well… Why? Could it be that constipated cheese-monkeys have found there way to dreamland? Or is it that Kirby's uncle has farted again? Or could it be that Kirby doesn't arrive home at all, but appears to be in an ape-land that looks just like his?…hang on, this is beginning to sound a bit like Planet of the Apes… Oh well, enjoy anyway!**

One night, Kirby was flying through the majestic reaches of Space, on his magical Star. Despite having crashed into numerous planets, accidentally sucked up two asteroids and even got himself into a bit of a scuffle with a few aliens, Kirby managed to get back on course and head for Dream Planet, opposite his home planet, Dreamland.

'I wonder what everyone will think when I arrive… and what I'll do when I finally get home!' Kirby thought to himself. Kirby hadn't been home for some time now, he was well aware of the fact he was in for a spanking. But he didn't care. Some fresh, near-home-air will do him some good.

Dream Planet is a beautiful place where a lot of people like Kirby like to enjoy a good week. Nothing ever went wrong there. It was far too perfect… But fate was about to change everything…

"Hi, everyone!" Kirby cried the minute he landed on Dream Planet.

There was no reply. Not a pin-drop.

"HELLO? I'M HOME, YOU ALL DEAF OR SUMMIT?" Kirby exclaimed, even louder than before.

Still no answer.

'Hm. Nobody must be here then. I guess I'll go home and greet everyone there…' Kirby thought.

Kirby walked calmly over towards the centre of a field and whistled, calling for his star.

Obediently, the star landed right in front of him, but the very second Kirby jumped up to reach it, he felt a powerful gravitational force pulling him away from it.

"Huh?" Kirby couldn't help but murmur it in surprise.

He hit the ground again, but still he was being pulled away from the star.

"Hey! Stop that! Come on, enough with the jokes! Lemme on already!"

Kirby accused the star of pushing him away, but almost immediately after he finished his sentence, it flew up towards space and away, as if frightened of something.

"Come back! COME BACK YA BUGGER!"

Kirby tried to whistle for it again, but it didn't come for him. Kirby looked behind him to see if someone was pulling him…

"WHOA!" Kirby yelled in shock.

Behind was a gigantic, dark hole about the size of his mum's mouth, sucking in everything. Kirby was lifted off his feet, but managed to grab hold of a tree just before he was sucked into it. It was hard for him to hold on with all the leaves, sticks, rocks and squirrels flying into his face.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T… HOLD… ON!"

Parp.

"Aw, man, thank goodness that's outta me… geez I thought I was gonna hold that one in for weeks- GAH!"

The tree he was holding snapped like a twig under the immense pressure of the black hole in the sky, bringing him with it.

Kirby, thinking fast, decided to fold up into a rock, but that didn't make any difference. He was being carried into the hole…

Well, I suppose that was quite short… but that's just the first chapter of the story! I'm in the middle of making my new ones… Please review this too!


	2. Super Smash Trio: 3 United

**Opening line: Okay, this is the second one in the series. Basically read it to see what happens to Kirby after he got sucked up by the Dark Hole. Or you can turn back now and choose a better story to read. Really, it's up to you. Hey, quit staring. Come on, this is your last chance to change the story you are reading. Are you sure? Okay, read this one then.**

The next thing he knew, kirby was lying on his side, his eyes shut tight, and all he could hear were the gentle hoots of owls and the calls of birds.

He didn't like birds.

He vowed one day that when a crow squawks at him, he'll snap it's head off and crap down it's neck. Lovely.

Something sharp and spikey poked him.

"Stop it mom, I don't like it."

it poked him twice, harder.

"I told you to stop it mom, I'm trying to sleep!"

It gave him a painful prod and he awoke, for what seemed to be the first time in years.

"Yo, wake up."

Kirby, being round, rolled over and sat on a fallen log, away from the source of the poking.

"What do you want!" Kirby stammered on the log, staring at the never-before-seen creature.

"Nothing of any expense," It replied, withdrawing what looked like a sword.

"Who are you?" Kirby questioned.

Stepping into the light, the creature introduced itself.

"My name is Marth. Now my question back to you is who are _you_?"

"What are you?" Kirby asked, ignoring the question.

"No, no it's _who_." Marth corrected.

"I already know who you are it's what you are that I'm worried about!"

"I want to know your name, and where you come from," Marth explained, calmly as he could.

"No way, you sick pervert, I don't even know why I'm here!"

"I'm not a sick pervert," Marth muttered through gritted teeth. he was beginning to lose his temper. "Now tell me your name."

"I-" Kirby stopped to think, whether he should tell this 'Marth' character his name or not. 'Well, he told me his, so I might as well tell him mine,' kirby thought. "I'm Kirby."

"Great! See, it wasn't that hard, was it Kirby?" Then Marth jumped up in glee.

"It was actually."

Marth sighed.

"I think I should explain everything to you, Kirby," Marth said, sounding a little down.

Kirby, interested to find out what was going to happen, sat forward on his log. Unfortuneatly, he managed to slip off, and during the impact with the ground, farted.

"Sorry about that, carry on."

"Riiight," Marth said, not hiding the tone showing he was a little worried. "Well, first of all, do you remember a big black circle in the sky?"

Kirby gasped. "How- How did you know about that?"

"You weren't the only one who was sucked into it. That black hole went four ways- your home, my home, here, and somewhere else."

"Why did it happen to just us?" Kirby asked, very eager to know about what has happened to him.

"Beats me, but clearly fate has brought us together for some reason."

"Aw, if only we knew the reason!"

Marth was about to reply, but heard a faint ruffling in the bushes that cut him off. He crouched down.

"What's the matter, Marth? Cat caught your tongue?" Kirby made a sick spitting sound. "Spit it out man, come o-"

Marth was forced to cover Kirby's mouth so he could listen again.

"My mouth is a hell of a lot bigger than that, mate, I can fit a house in here!"

"Just shut up!"

FLUMP!

Marth's head spun around in the direction of the noise, and standing up, thought he spotted something among the bushes.

Marth slowly crept towards it, keeping as quiet as he could, and then, he reached out his hand...

"OW! Let go of me now! Hey! HEY!"

Marth carried the the little boy into the centre of the camp Kirby and Marth were sat in, and dropped him.

"OUCH! Do you mind?" The little boy asked.

"No, I babysit." Replied Marth, folding his arms. Kirby smirked.

"Oh, haha! That's really funny! Do tell us more!" The boy said sarcastically.

"Okay- How do monkeys disguise themselves in cherry trees?"

"I dunno," The boy shrugged.

"They paint their balls red. What's the loudest sound in the jungle?"

"Erm-"

"A giraffe eating cherries."

Kirby and the young boy burst into laughter.

"Whoa-hahaha-damn, that's pretty good!" the boy stuttered over laughter.

"I can't believe you two haven't heard that one before!"

The little boy sat up, after having fallen to the ground and rolled over hysterically.

"Haha-I'm Link, pleased to meet you!"

"So Link," Kirby said, munching on a cooked crow, "Where are you from?"

"A place far, far away from here. It's called Hyrule."

"Hang on, how do you know it's far away?" Said Marth, looking surprised. "You don't even know where we are!"

"Well, it must be far away, because I can remember being sucked up into this huge swirling vortex in the air!" Link aquired.

"Me too, that's how I got here!" Kirby interupted.

"Yep, that happened to me too." reminded Marth.

"Huh? That's weird. I guess we're just another unlucky bunch."

"At least we aren't homeless," Said Kirby, digging into his crow.

Link and Marth stared at him.

There was a long pause, and then finally, Kirby said "What?"

"Of course we're homeless right now!" Link shouted, sounding slightly hurt.

"That reminds me, how do we get home?" Marth asked curiously.

Both Link and Kirby shrugged.

"Well, there has to be a way!" Marth exclaimed, standing up. He began to pace. Thinking furiously, he paced back and forth.

"Maybe there's something only we can do?" Link suggested.

Marth's face lit up, and he stared at Link in amazement.

"Link, you just scored a hole in one! Of course!" he patted Link on the head. "Clearly fate itself want's us to do something..."

"Whoa whoa, if it's a threesome he wants, forget it."

Marth glared at Link.

"I'll shut up now." Link whimpered.

"I wonder what it could be..." Marth continued.

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! If you review I promise to make a sequel... Not sure if it's a good or bad thing at the mo but anyway...**


End file.
